Fear Conquered
by Angel Grace
Summary: It was a long time coming, but Rory's breakup with Dean finally leads her where she belongs. [Improv] [R/J]


Improv 13: mask~pumpkin~hollow~broom~mischief  
Title: Fear Conquered  
Author: Grace  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: Anything through "One Has Class and the Other One Dyes" is fair game.  
Summary: It was a long time coming, but Rory's breakup with Dean finally leads her where she belongs.  
Disclaimer: The characters depicted here were created by Amy Sherman-Palladino and are the property of Dorothy Parker Drank Here, Hofflund-Polone, Warner Brothers Television, and probably a lot of other people with a great deal more money and influence than I have.  
  
Rory hurried down the streets of Stars Hollow, tears streaming down her face. She and Dean had just had a horrible fight, culminating in a break-up. This time around, Rory was quite certain it was for good. In fact, that was why she was crying.  
  


She had been such a fool, wasting so much time. All because she was afraid--afraid of getting hurt, afraid of trying something new, afraid of her mother's disapproval. But mostly, she was afraid of _him_--afraid of the feelings he evoked in her, afraid of all the things she discovered herself willing to do when he was around, afraid that if she allowed herself to fall into the abyss of his eyes, his heart, his mouth, she might never be able to find her way back out.  
  


Afraid that she just might love him.  
  


Afraid that she was already too late.  
  


She unconsciously slowed her steps as she approached the diner. She knew it was closed at this time of night, but she could see a light still glowing inside. Coming to a stop beside the door, she peered inside, past the sign proclaiming it closed. Her breath caught--Jess was there. Judging by the broom in his hands, he had been assigned the end-of-the-day cleanup by Luke. At the moment, however, he was just standing there, his gaze fixed on some unknown point.  
  


Gathering her courage, Rory placed a hand on the doorknob, in hope that it was not yet locked. She exhaled a breath she hadn't realized she was holding when it turned easily.  
  


The telltale jingle of the bell snapped Jess out of his trance-like state, the words "We're closed" undoubtedly hovering on his lips. They remained unspoken when he caught sight of her, his face suddenly an unreadable mask.  
  


They stood there like that, in silence, for what seemed like eons to Rory. Suddenly, she blurted out, "Did you know that the biggest pumpkin ever was grown in Pennsylvania and weighed over eleven hundred pounds?"  
  


One corner of his mouth quirked upwards. "That's a lot of pie," he said blandly.  
  


"Yeah," she replied lamely.  
  


The awkward silence returned, but this time it was Jess who broke it. "Y'know, we're closed."  
  


Rory nodded. "How's Shane?"  
  


If he was surprised by the question, he didn't show it. "I don't know. Okay, I guess."  
  


Unwilling to meet his eyes, she gazed determinedly at the floor. "So, um, are you two still together?"  
  


Intrigued by the question, he took a step toward her. "We were never together."  
  


Her head shot up, and when she spoke again, her tone was accusatory. "You _looked_ together."  
  


His temper was rising, and it showed. "Yeah, well, when you kissed me you and Dean didn't _look_ together, but that didn't mean you weren't. Shane and I were...recreational."  
  


"What, like a hobby?" she spat out.  
  


"Yeah, well, they were all out of 'ignoring people for six weeks' at the hobby store," he shot back.  
  


She scowled. "Did you sleep with her?"  
  


Jess threw up his hands in frustration, the broom clattering to the floor. "That's none of your damn business, Rory."  
  


Her face seemed to crumple, and she abruptly turned around. She was halfway out the door when she heard him say, ever so softly, "No."  
  


She turned back around, and he winced when he saw her tears. "Good," she mumbled.  
  


He stooped to pick up the broom, avoiding her gaze. "I don't see what difference it makes to you."  
  


Now it was Rory who took a step in his direction. "It makes a difference."  
  


"Why are you here, Rory?" he asked, a hint of defeat in his voice.  
  


"Dean and I broke up."  
  


His head snapped up, and she shrank back from the fury she saw there. "So, what, you figured you'd just stop by and collect your consolation prize?" With each bitter word, he advanced on her.  
  


"No!"  
  


"Then what, am I supposed to console you?" He had her backed against the door now.  
  


"No!"  
  


"Then why, Rory? I need you to tell me why."  
  


She turned her head away from him, her entire body shaking.  
  


Misinterpreting her emotions, Jess backed away, raking a hand through his unruly dark hair. "Forget it. Just go home, Rory." He put the broom back in the closet and started up the stairs.  
  


Rory's voice was trembling as she began to speak. "I came here to tell you that I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I ran away after I kissed you. I'm sorry that I never wrote or called while I was in Washington. I'm sorry that I hurt you. I'm sorry that I stayed with Dean for so long. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you how I felt sooner. I'm just...I'm just sorry!" By the time she finished speaking, she was nearing hysteria.  
  


Jess had turned around while she spoke, but hadn't moved from his spot on the steps. "Tell me how you feel now."  
  


"I...I care about you, Jess. I care so much it terrifies me! I'm not the kind of girl that cuts school and takes a bus to New York and misses her mother's graduation! I don't take study breaks and end up in the hospital. I don't cheat on my boyfriend."  
  


He was beside her now, close enough to touch, but not yet reaching out. "But you did those things with me," he murmured, wonder in his voice, as though he had just been told the meaning of life.  
  


"I know."  
  


"Why?"  
  


She avoided the question. "Why did you come back to Stars Hollow?"  
  


He shifted uncomfortably. "I think you know why."  
  


Blue eyes met brown with fierce intensity. "I need you to tell me."  
  


He held her gaze. "For you. I came back for you."  
  


Rory nodded slowly. "Good."  
  


"_Good_?" His tone was incredulous. "That's all you have to say?"  
  


She gave him a tiny smile, a spark of mischief in her eyes. "That's all. I mean, talking is overrated, don't you think?"  
  


Finally catching on to what she was driving at, Jess smirked and hooked an arm around her waist, drawing their bodies flush. As he tipped his head down, he whispered, "Are you sure?"  
  


She gave a slight nod, and he immediately claimed her mouth with his. The kiss was intense and passionate and needy, and it was all Rory could do to remain standing. When they finally broke apart to replenish their oxygen, she murmured, "I love you, Jess."  
  


His heart gave a funny leap. He couldn't yet say the words, but when he leaned in for another kiss, she could read it in his eyes.  
  


_finis___


End file.
